


Climb Together

by everywintersbreath



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Giant Robots, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: If Wonpil were to close his eyes now, he could almost imagine the Younghyun of the past before him, free from worried creases and that unbearable, invisible weight upon his broad shoulders. That Younghyun would smile at him, his smile millions of times brighter than the worn grin that his Younghyun can muster, reaching out a smooth hand to cup Wonpil’s cheek. They would hold each other’s gazes for what felt like an eternity, and then Younghyun would kiss him.But there’s no point in imagining that.Because the man before him is his Younghyun too, gently letting go of Wonpil’s hands to draw his pistol and check, despite both of them knowing the number by heart, the amount of ammunition he has remaining in the magazine.





	Climb Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird and confusing please forgive me

Wonpil has always found Younghyun beautiful. 

Even now, now that dirt undercuts his discolored nails and his hair has grown mangy and long, now that his stubble is indistinguishable from the grime on his skin, now that he’s as thin as Wonpil himself, all skin and bones and faint outlines of weapons hidden underneath his flowing shirts, he’s still beautiful. 

Those fierce eyes have never lost their passion, refusing to look away as his calloused fingers squeeze Wonpil’s own, a thin smile creasing his marred lips despite the hopelessness of their predicament, an expression all too familiar, all too Younghyun. He’s still beautiful, still Younghyun, still Wonpil’s Younghyun, silently promising Wonpil the world and everything in it even as the earth trembles beneath them. 

If Wonpil were to close his eyes now, he could almost imagine the Younghyun of the past before him, free from worried creases and that unbearable, invisible weight upon his broad shoulders. That Younghyun would smile at him, his smile millions of times brighter than the worn grin that his Younghyun can muster, reaching out a smooth hand to cup Wonpil’s cheek. They would hold each other’s gazes for what felt like an eternity, and then Younghyun would kiss him.

But there’s no point in imagining that.

Because the man before him is his Younghyun too, gently letting go of Wonpil’s hands to draw his pistol and check, despite both of them knowing the number by heart, the amount of ammunition he has remaining in the magazine.

Only three bullets, although it’s not as if it even matters. Wonpil can’t think of a single weapon that could give them any hope at a fighting chance against the absurdly gargantuan mechanical beast that continues to lumber toward them, painfully slow, each step causing the thunderous rumbling of the ground that shakes the remaining scaffolding of the fire-torn city. 

Wonpil doesn’t know how long they’ve been living like this, fleeing through the charred remnants of the cities and forests and mountains and deserts in a desperate attempt to live, to escape the metal titans that have been relentlessly set upon them. He has long lost track of time, but if one thing is certain, it’s that there’s nowhere left to run. At least not on this planet.

Bitterly, Wonpil watches as curls of yellow, orange, and black spin patterns among the threads of the red sky, eating at the clouds and digesting them into waving tendrils of smoky heat that could almost make Wonpil’s eyes water from how steamy they are.

The whole world is on fire.

“Five minutes, give or take,” Younghyun says, his once sweet voice now raspy. Absently, Wonpil spares him a glance, noticing his lover’s hands run almost nervously over the barrel of his gun. It’s a very narrow window of time, he notes, an amount of time that leaves them little room for error. The beast will likely be upon them in five minutes, and that aside, it’s doubtful if Sungjin's ship will even be able to fly in this heat.

Of course, Wonpil doesn’t voice his concerns. Younghyun needs the old Wonpil right now, the bubbly Wonpil, the sweet and optimistic Wonpil, the Wonpil who wouldn’t hesitate to reassure him. “Then let’s climb, hyung,” Wonpil murmurs, seeing his own small face reflected in Younghyun’s pupils. “Let's climb together. Today’s the day we’re getting out of here.”

The older male nods, letting out a breath that he seems to have been holding. They’re nearly at the top of the ruins anyway, it’s not as if it’ll take more than thirty seconds to reach the peak, but Wonpil knows that both of them are far too restless to just sit here and watch the titan approach. 

Careful, always careful with Wonpil even after all these years, Younghyun gives him a step with his hand to allow him to scamper onto the scaffolding. And for a moment, it’s alright, because Wonpil has to focus everything he has on not slipping, on not plummeting into the inferno of the ruins down below. 

He can think only of where to put his hands, how tightly to clasp the pole between his thin thighs, of avoiding kicking anything at risk of falling, of making it to the next level. It’s only when he heaves his body up onto the thin paneling of the top floor that Wonpil lets his wordly anxieties flood back into himself, not relaxing until Younghyun, too, has made it safely. 

Somehow, it feels even hotter up here, and Wonpil has to concentrate on breathing in order to stop himself from choking on the palpable thickness of the air. Younghyun, on the other hand, is staring with squinted eyes at the surface of the old watch that they had been using to communicate with Sungjin, the final message having reached them that morning. 

“What a pain in the ass,” Younghyun mutters, crouching and staring in the direction of the titan that lumbers consistently toward them. It’s slow, sure, but it’s also getting close enough that Wonpil legitimately feels as though he could be crushed by it any second now. The size of the beast cannot be understated, that’s for certain. “Mm,” Wonpil replies quietly, scooting closer and closer to Younghyun until his legs bump into the other’s feet.

For a second, Wonpil expects Younghyun to make a snarky comment or maybe even a sexual joke, but nothing comes. Instead, he settles down beside Wonpil, guiding the smaller man into his side with one arm. It’s disconcerting, but also comforting. This Younghyun, after all, is his Younghyun, not the free, unbothered Younghyun of the past.

Inhaling deeply, Wonpil tries to relax against him, feeling tense enough to explode as he feels the creature’s next step shake the building underneath them. 

Neither of them speak.

There’s nothing that needs to be said, really. Wonpil’s eyes are locked upon the beast in front of them and Younghyun’s eyes are locked upon Wonpil. The titan has maybe five more steps, Wonpil estimates, and then it’s within swinging distance of their building. They’ve never been this close to one before, and Wonpil’s lips can’t help but curl up in distaste at the sight of it.

To have the Earth, the precious, beautiful Earth, destroyed by creatures as hideous as this just seems unfair. As much as he wants Sungjin’s ship to appear right now and carry them away to another planet, Earth is Wonpil’s home, and he’s going to miss it, no matter how horrific the situation might be.

The creature takes a step. 

For the first time in his life, Wonpil gets the urge to curse, to spit and curse and scream, to hurl expletives up at the metal face of the beast looming above them. How dare it, he thinks, how dare it look at them with such empty eyes, without realizing the extent of the pain it has caused him. To think that a stupid hunk of metal could do this much damage, that an emotionless machine would be the thing that would end up earning Wonpil’s most bitter hatred.

The creature takes another step.

And just like that, Wonpil’s anger deflates into nothingness. He doesn’t know what to feel, because really, he’s not even angry, not at the titan. It’s like there’s a void in his chest, a soup of emotions that are mixing together into something he can’t even identify. He’s upset and frightened and there’s a sort of longing there too, a longing for something Wonpil can’t identify or understand. Seeming to sense his distress, Younghyun’s fingers tighten their curl around his bicep. 

The creature takes another step. 

“He’s here,” Younghyun whispers into Wonpil’s cheek, pupils tracing the shape that appears in the fiery sky. Wonpil glances up, swallowing down his feelings and accepting Younghyun’s hand. And there they stand, side by side on Earth, for the very last time. 

The ship is coming in closer, and when Wonpil glances over his shoulder at the smoldering eyes of the creature behind him, he feels nothing but sadness.

_ Goodbye. _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was like... not good but i havent written in so long rip
> 
> hope u guys are enjoying all the recent day6 content because i know i am
> 
> anyway might delete this i want to write more day6 but i have no confidence


End file.
